1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to child seats and more particularly to movable seating for young children.
2. Description of the Related Art
High chairs and other seats for toddlers and small children often have significant drawbacks. In addition to complications arising from the storage and positioning of a large, awkwardly shaped high chair, it will be observed that many high chairs and other child seating, despite elevating the child to some extent, nevertheless fail to raise the child to a height commensurate with the level of the communal, family, or group eating surface, such as a kitchen table, a kitchen counter or bar, or a table in a restaurant.
A need is felt for a form of child seating that is easily stored, readily available, and positions the child at a height comparable to the group eating surface.